Rosalie
by Katana0304
Summary: It starts off with the night Carlisle changed Rosalie and grows from there. Yeah I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Okay new stroy. I was listening to Simple Plan's 'Untitled' and it this sorta popped into my head. Anyway I just had to do it and this is it. Thanks alot to ****EmaGreencheese or in real life Emma for reading over it. Check out her stroy Madness and Reality.**

**Disclaimer- If owned Twilight, I wouldn't be doing this. **

Chapter 1-The Beginning

The weather was bad, to cold for my liking. I prayed that it would clear up in the next week. I wanted my wedding to be elaborate and I wasn't sure that would happen if it was to be moved inside. It was late as I left Vera's. The lamps and the faint glow from the moon the only source of light. Maybe I should have called my father.

As I hurried home, eager to get out of the cold, I heard voices from up ahead. Men. Drunk. Now I really wished I had called my father. I didn't want to confront these strangers, so I judged the distance to Vera's, knowing that I would never get home before they came closer. Vera's house was just around the corner, I could probably make it. The voices got louder, were they shouting now? I looked at the other end of the street, realizing it was too late. I had to hope they hadn't seen me yet.

"Rose!" I heard the stranger in front call my name. I had no idea how he knew me, and then as he stepped under a lamp, I realized it was Royce. There were more men behind him, 4 by the looks of it. They were all exceptionally dressed, so these had to be his friends. They walked closer to me. Royce stumbled a little. My jaw dropped. Other than the occasionally glass of champagne, I had never seen him drink. He had told me he didn't care for the champagne, but I could easily tell he preferred something much stronger. Whiskey.

He and his friends stopped just in front of me. "Here's my Rose!" Royce seemed to feel the need to shout, though we could all hear him just fine. He laughed and I could really smell the alcohol on his breath. Gross. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting along time." I had no idea what that was suppose to mean. Just then I realized who one of the guys were, John, the friend of a friend from Atlanta. "What did I tell you, John," Royce continued, he pulled me closer to him. The smell of the alcohol made me lightheaded and sick. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

John assessed me. It made me uncomfortable the way he looked, as if he were a predator and I was his prey. His words came out slurred, "It's hard to tell. She's all covered up." This comment seemed to make them laugh. Shivers ran down my spine, they had nothing to do with the cold. I felt something bad was about to happen and I was scared.

Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders. "Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed as he tore the hat from my head. I couldn't believe what he had just said. It was obvious what was about to happen next and I was powerless to stop it. The pins from my hat ripped my hair and I cried out. This made them laugh harder. They became rougher, as though they enjoyed to the pain they were putting me through.

More of my clothes were ripped from my body. That's when it begun. They took turns in deviling me. Each person was rougher than the previous. My screams filled the street and it was a wonder no one helped. As I grew louder, my mouth was forced shut. I tried to get them off me, but I was being held down. _Oh my God, I'm going to die._

Eventually they were finished. I was in unbelievable pain and was bleeding. Every thing in my body hurt and as they walked away I heard them tease Royce he was going to need a new bride. Tears ran down my face. I tried to get up but my arms were heavy. I could hardly remember the wonderful feelings I had had before this. It didn't seem fair. How could this happen to me? For the first time in my life, I wished I hadn't been blessed with the beauty I have. Or had.

It was cold. The pain in my body seemed to worsen then weaken. I knew this was it, the end. As time went on, I grew further more impatient. I wanted to die already, be rid of the pain. Then as if answering my prayers, my vision darkened and the pain started to weaken further.

All of a sudden, someone leaned over me. _Oh no, not again. Just let me die. _Glancing up, I noticed who it was. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I didn't like the Cullen's. They were so much more beautiful then me. All my life, I had been the most beautiful then about 2 years ago Dr. Cullen showed up with his wife and her brother. Since then, they were the most beautiful. At first it angered me, then as it became apparent they didn't spend time in public, I began to accept them. Although we had never met I had a certain respect for them.

Anyway, as Dr. Cullen showed up I couldn't help but be a little irritated. Where was he about half and hour ago? Obviously it wasn't his fault, but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was what he was going to do to me. Dr. Cullen began trying to stop the blood flowing from my various cuts. They weren't deep enough that lots of blood was spilling out, it was more that they were bleeding slowly as if to prolong my death. I tried to tell him it was no use. That no matter what he did, I was dead. I couldn't find my voice. My eye lids started to flutter and my vision went nearly completely black. This was it. Death.

Then I felt as if I was flying. Fighting against myself, I realized I was in Dr. Cullen's arms. We were running, but it was way to fast. What was he and how could he run so fast? Right now though that question didn't matter. I wanted to stay awake to enjoy the feeling of flying so I had to fight hard. "It'll be Okay, Rosalie. It'll be Okay." Dr. Cullen said the words to me, but to my mind it was very faint. My control was slipping.

Before I knew it, we were at his house and he had laid me in a bed. I was vaguely aware of the fact it was comfortable. If I was going to die, I might as well be comfortable. Dr. Cullen leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He moved to my neck. Then I felt a pain shoot through my body. I tried to see if I could speak and I was shocked to find I could. "KILL ME. PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP!" Dr. Cullen just continued to apologize and hold my hand. Obliviously he wasn't going to give me the release death offered.

My eyes shut and the fire burned on.

**A.N- Okay. I might add on more so if you want more REVIEW!**


	2. Waking Up

**AN. Here you go, next chapter. **

**Disclaimer. Must I write it? I don't own Twilight. :'(**

Chapter 2- Waking up

Time ceased to mean anything to me. The only thing I was awear of was fire. My veins burned. My heart raced. My breath was quick and in hisses. I begged for Dr. Cullen to kill me but all he did was apologise and promise it would be over soon. I screamed and screamed. All I wanted was the pain gone. For death to come. Was that too much to ask?

As the fire raged on I began to pick up bits and pieces of conversations. It turned out the Dr. Cullen send his brother-in-law, Edward I think, hunting. This confused me. What was he going to hunt in Rochester? The fire once again became to much and I screamed out in pain. Why wouldn't they just kill me?

During those brief time where I gained control over the fire, I listened. If the conversation held no interest to me, I thought about who Royce had wronged me. It was during one of these times that Edward returned.

I wasn't screaming so I tried to pick up on Dr. Cullen and his wife's conversation. I knew it was rude to earsdrop, but I wanted to know what was going on. "Hello Edward," I knew it was Dr. Cullen talking. He had sat with me during some of the worse burning periods.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice sounded tight. It was like he didn't like the doctor.

"You're still not happy are you," He didn't mean it as a question.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" I heard Edward say my name, immediately spiking my interest. Though I didn't like the way he said it, like I had a disease. Like I wasn't the most beautiful thing alive. Everyone loved me, so what was his problem? Carlisle continued, so I focused on what he was saying. "I couldn't just let her die. It was too much- too horrible, too much to waste."

"I know," Edward responed. I wish he would sound like he cared at least. He had no idea what had happened.

"It was too much to waste," Carlisle repeated in a whisper I shouldn't have been able to hear.

"Of course you couldn't," I heard a female voice add to the conversation and knew who this had to be. Mrs. Cullen.

"People die all the time," Edward said, hard. I knew people died, I was nearly one of them, "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search- not that anyone suspects the fiend," I was glad they knew Royce was the bad guy, despite the fact I had said nothing to them. At this point I felt the begin to drain from my fingertips. I was growing stronger and so was my will power. It helped me focus on the rest of the conversation.

When Edward continued, I thought he sounded disgusted, "What are we going to do with her?" I didn't get it. What had I done to him? I heard Carlisle sigh. What were they going to do to me? "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." That terrified me. During my silent periods, Carlisle had told me what he was and what I was becoming. I din't believe most of it. Though whether it was true or not, I didn't want to be alone.

The fire started to fade from my arms and legs. It moved slowly and though it going from there it got hotter in my chest. My heart beat furiously. The rest of the conversation was drowned out by my scream. I was in agony. The pain was worse than that night however long ago. "KILL ME PLEASE!" I tried one last time to convince them to end it.

The burning in my chest intensified. My heart beat faster. The pain had completely drained from the rest of my body. At this point all I could focus on was that with every passing second, the fire grew hotter.

As my heart beat in triple time I was vaguely aware that people had entered the room.

"Carlisle-,"

"I know. It's nearly over." Thank God for that. I didn't know how much more I could take. I screamed out as the fire erupted and my heart stopped. Then nothing. There was no sound in the room. I opened my eyes and leaning over me was the doctor. "Miss Hale?" His voice was so low I didn't know how I had picked it up. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was I found out what was going on. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

**AN. Okay. Now all you have to do is press the button which has review on it. Not to hard, is it?**


End file.
